Upper Cut
Upper Cut is a 2016 introduced pony. Upper Cut is a female Earth pony from Ponyvile who's cutie mark is a pair of red boxing gloves. She got her cutie mark when she discovered her love of boxing, a trait she shares with her family. She has competed and won many boxing contests as she is very quick and cunning. Character Personality Upper Cut is a very hardworking pony who will try her best to overcome any task that faces her. She is self motivated and will keep working on something until she has fully mastered it and is able to do it in her sleep. Cunning and quick, she earned her boxing name 'The Snake' because she works out her opponents strengths and weaknesses and then exploits them and uses them to her advantage, in and out of the ring. Boxing isn't her only weapon. Upper Cut is sarcastic and can just as easily tear somebody down with words as make them pass out with a single kick. One of the reasons for this is because she grew up in a family where power was everything, with an older brother who was much stronger than her and she needed a way to defend herself. This has also hardened her heart and she doesn't allow anyone to get to know her or even to get close enough to her for her to have many friends. She did have a friend once, a male griffin called Plutus, but he betrayed her and she shuts other people out of her life so that nobody else can do that to her again. Upper Cut is courageous and will always try something new. She will do anything to save those she loves, and others who she doesn't know at all, from harm. Nothing seems to scare her, but anyone who knows her well enough will know that that isn't true, Upper Cut is actually scared of a lot of things, she just hides it. She wont have anyone thinking she is weak. Appearance Upper Cut is of medium height and she is thinner that most but that's not to say that she isn't as powerful as a buffalo. Her coat is white and her eyes are a dark blue colour. Her main and tail are dark blue and red and Upper Cut normally keeps them in messily done plaits as she doesn't want them to get in the way and she isn't very good at doing plaits, or anything with her hair, she isn't into all that 'mare stuff'. Relationships Family As a filly, Upper Cut found it hard to love her family as she was expected to be as strong as her older brother and able to fend for herself at a very young age. But now she is on good terms with them, maybe not love them like other ponies love their families, but she doesn't hate them as they have made her strong and independent. Friends Upper Cut has only ever had one friend, Plutus. He and UC used to be best friends and would hang out all the time together but then one day Plutus started hanging out with Right Hook, Upper Cuts older brother and stopped being nice to her. From then on Upper Cut has never had a friend, pushing anyone who has tried to befriend her away and blocking them out. Pet After being nicknamed 'The Snake' because of her boxing method, Upper Cut decided to get a pet snake. She named him Jab after a boxing move that copies how a snake hunts. Quotes Trivia * Upper Cut was originally going to be a colt but StormWolfy wanted to break the stereotype. * Her mane and tail colours, red and blue, are the colours of the different corners in a boxing ring. * Her name is a type of boxing move. * All her family are boxers or have boxing related cutie marks. Category:Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Character of The Month Category:Mares